


Coming Home

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Returning Home, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Temporary Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco has been gone for over a year, tucked away to work on magical research but today he's going home where he hopes Harry will be waiting to welcome him back.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> For my fabulous lil sis who asked me very nicely to write a reunion fic for her and knows that I can deny her nothing. I hope this gives you all the good feels. Please enjoy this fluffy little one shot.

It had been one year, seventeen days and nine hours since the last time Draco had seen Harry and every second had felt like a lifetime.

Draco took a breath and closed his eyes and pictured Harry’s face, the exact colour of his eyes still imprinted on his closed lids and how the bright emerald green had shimmered with tears as they said goodbye. An echo of Harry’s voice, soft and broken as he whispered that he would be waiting for Draco’s return filled his head. It was a promise, and one Draco had held onto tightly on lonely nights when all he wanted was to feel Harry’s arms around him.

It wouldn’t be long now until he could replace dreams with reality and he opened his eyes and looked down the line before him to the portkey desk, only a few people were ahead of him and stood between him and a happy reunion because today he was finally going home.

It had been a shock last year when the chance of a lifetime had fallen into his lap and blinded by ambition he had agreed without a moment’s pause. It had been later when he got home eager to tell Harry his good fortune that the consequences of his actions had registered. He would have to go away and leave behind the life he had built here, the cosy comfort of their home replaced by long hours of studying in solitude to unravel the secrets at the core of magic. He had been selected out of only a handful of people to work on this project headed by the Department of Mysteries at a high-security base halfway around the world and cut off from everyone except by post which would be checked over carefully before being accepted or sent.

He had frozen in the doorway when it became clear that he would be separated from Harry and the urge to march back to the Ministry and refuse the offer was so strong that he took a step back. It had only taken one look for Harry to pick up on the conflict going on in his head, and he had babbled out everything in one breath as Harry ran a hand up and down his back soothingly. He would forever be grateful that Harry had never made him feel guilty for taking the offer, aware that it was a great honour and could be the most significant breakthrough in wizarding history should they succeed.

Draco had still been hesitant to go as his pride battled with his fears. He was terrified that going could cost him his relationship with Harry, the love they shared slipping away over time and irreparable. The debate had finally been resolved by Harry, who had cupped his cheek softly with a small smile and told him to go.

Returning to the present as he took a step forward, Draco's hand drifted to his pocket and the last letter Harry had sent him that was tucked away inside it. Compared to the others they had exchanged this one was short and simply said "Soon my dearest, love Harry".

The bag, in his other hand, contained the other letters, a large stack of them tied together with a red ribbon and creased from his multiple rereads. He had spent many of his evenings surrounded by paper while he imagined that Harry was there telling him about his day or the newest drama in wizarding Britain, with practice he could almost hear Harry’s voice as his eyes moved over the rushed and messy words that radiated Harry’s excitement. They had kept him not only sane but hopeful that Harry would indeed be there waiting for him on his return.

Another step forward as Draco inched closer to his destination caused his stomach to flutter as it filled with butterflies made of the worries that remained. It was all well and good to hope for a happy ending, but there was always the chance that things had changed. The heartbreaking concern that once they were face to face it would become clear that his time away had driven a wedge between them. Something he wouldn't know for sure until he arrived and saw Harry again.

He pushed aside the dark thought as he reached the desk and handed over his papers to the woman sat behind the wooden desk.

"Mr Malfoy," the clerk said in a bored tone as she glanced up at him. Draco settled for nodding in confirmation not sure how steady his voice might be or if opening his mouth was wise as his stomach churned. Without another word, she dropped her eyes to his paperwork, checking it over quickly then stamped it as approved before reaching down beside her and pulling out a portkey for him to use.

His eye narrowed at the tin can in mild annoyance as he studied the dented metal slightly thankful for something to distract him from his thoughts. There was no reason to use muggle rubbish here in a wizard run building, but they did anyway merely because it was what they had always done. He knew better to complain however and reached for it with excitement and nervousness, his fingers curling around the cold metal where the label had been torn away.

"You've got three minutes before it activates. Please move to the left and stand in the marked circle and I hope you enjoy your travelling experience."

Her tone made it clear that she had said the same thing to everyone, and it was now done by habit rather than as a sincere comment. Draco, like everyone who had ever used a portkey before knew that travelling by portkey was never enjoyable, mostly because the sharp tugging feeling in your gut was very similar to the sensation right before one vomited.

Draco wasn't sure if it was the portkey or fear that left him swallowing back bile as he landed and he fought to remain upright. It only took a moment for him to feel comfortably stable, and his eyes quickly scanned the area around him. A sea of people surrounded him all of them waiting for loved ones with hopeful expressions but the one he wanted to see was missing. The one person he needed to see.

Before his panic could take over entirely, he stepped forward, and his eyes darted around, convinced that Harry was here just hidden from sight behind the others. Moving through the crowd he searched for inky curls or the glint of glasses and striking green eyes. His pulse was racing when a hand captured his, and his heart leapt into his throat at the shock while his head whipped around to land on a face he could never forget even in a hundred years.

"Harry," he whispered as he dropped his bag on the floor with a heavy thud and wrapped his arms around the man he loved. His eyes stung, and his chest ached as emotions ran rampant inside him, unsure which one to settle on as it circled through happiness and relief to painful joy and gratitude. Harry’s arms held him back in a crushing embrace that made it hard to take a breath, but he managed to draw in air through his nose as he sniffed back tears. Harry’s scent filled him, familiar and tied to memories of them and the feelings of comfort and safety that he had missed.

He was safe, Harry was here, and it felt the same way it always had.

"Draco," Harry muttered like a prayer as he drew back just enough to cover Draco's face in kisses. Tiny little pecks at his temple, down to his cheekbone and the tip of his nose before landing on Draco’s lips.

Draco’s mouth opened, and his tongue slid forward eager to taste as he dug his fingers into Harry’s coat, holding him close to cure the touch starvation Draco had suffered from for a year. It was surprising considering the desperation Draco felt under his skin and in the pounding of his heart that the kiss stayed slow and careful. He didn’t want to rush this but instead savour it as he carefully relearned what it felt like to be loved while pushing down his desire for more. More heat, more passion, more Harry.

Finally breaking the kiss as his head grew fuzzy Draco took in a gulp of air and smiled at Harry while studying him carefully. His eyes sought out any differences and found only a few small changes. Harry hadn't cut his hair recently, and the curls hung down into his eyes and Harry impatiently brushed them away to have a clear view of Draco. Other than that his glasses were also new with silver frames rather than gold and a slightly more modern style, but Draco focuses on the small scar that was just visible on Harry's chin despite the five o clock shadow you was sporting.

With a small twinge of concern, Draco ran his thumb over the thin white line before calming and deciding none of the changes mattered because Harry was smiling at him, a lopsided smile that had always been just for him while his bright eyes shone with love.

"What did you do this time?" Draco asked his tone both teasing and filled with fondness.

Harry shrugged before replying, "Just something silly."

"I'm sure it was without me here to keep you out of trouble but tell me all about it anyway. I want to hear about everything."

"Me too," Harry replied as he released Draco enough to scoop up the dropped bag. His other hand taking Draco's as he nodded towards the exit. "Come on, let's go home."

Draco's heart skipped at those words, he was home and had been since the moment he’d been back in Harry's arms. Without a word they headed to the door together, wearing matching smiles and trading lingering looks. Draco’s grip tightened on Harry's hand as they stepped through the door and he made a silent promise to himself that he would never leave again.


End file.
